Kiheniara eRulebook
To see which cards are legal in the Kiheniara core set, visit the legalities page. Glossary: Tokens - The currency of Sensei's cards. By default, each player gains one each turn. Map - A default map is a board with 12x12 squares. This is what the game is played on. H - The health of a creature. When a card attacks with it's H, that damage is dealt to target creature. Spell - The ability written on a card. Rune - A non-creature card. Density - The amount of that card allowed in a single deck Speed - How fast a creature can move across the board Range - How close another creature has to be to attack / defend Casting row - The row on the board that is closest to each player in which creatures come onto General - Only creatures with "general" can win the game. You can only have one type of general in your deck. Earthen Creature - This creature type cannot become a Light or Plagued creature Building a Deck: A deck contains 40 cards. This does not include tokens. By default, cards have a density of 5. However, some cards can have a different density, which will be marked on the card. There is no maximum density on Tokens, as they are not part of the deck. Also, a deck must have a "general" creature in it, otherwise you cannot win the game. Playing: At the beginning of each game, both players draw five cards. Both players will roll a die to determine who plays first. Each turn, the game plays as follows: # Regenerate step - the player must flip back all of their tokens, and the health of all creatures is reverted # Draw step - the player draws a card and places a token onto their play area # Cast step - the player may cast any card by flipping the card's casting cost of tokens # Move step - the player may move all of their creatures up to the number of spaces as that creatures speed # Attack step - the player may attack any creature within it's range # End cast step - the player may cast any extra cards The game is won when a player gets his or her general onto their opponents casting row. The first three turns of each opponents move and attack steps are skipped. Creatures: When a creature is cast, a representation of the creature is placed anywhere on the casting row. The player cannot move or attack with any creature during their move or attack step for the turn that it was cast. When a creature attacks another creature, that creature will attack back if it is within its range. When a creature attacks another creature, that creature will deal damage to the other creature's health equal to its initial health. If a creature loses all of its health, it will be removed from the board and the card will be placed in the discard pile. Generals: Each player may only have one general on the board at any time. Generals cannot be cast during each players first three turns. Generals are not cast onto the player's casting row, instead they are cast behind the furthest back creature the player controls.